Child of Light and Darkness
by Amy Virtue
Summary: Lucy is the Dark Dragon Slayer. But Lahar finds her one day when she is four and makes her his adopted daughter. Lucy erases dark magic from her body. But what happens when one day, Acnologia comes back and starts a war? Will Lucy fight with or against him?


Lucy POV

"Lucy."

"Yes, Acnologia," I replied.

"You have learned enough. Now, you will go into the world," the dragon told her.

"Yes," I replied. I kept my emotionless mask as I walked into the shadows. "Goodbye, Acnologia."

_Dark Dragon's Teleportation Shadows_, I thought to myself. I teleported to a forest and decided to train. Quickly, I stripped and found a lake full of piranhas. _Perfect._ With a smile, I dove in. The piranhas tried to attack me, but I easily avoided them. Then, I started to dance on the water. My snowy hair danced around me and I put on a pale dress. Smiling, I began dancing on the water, my feet making ripples. The piranhas fell into my spell, and as if in a trance, began dancing around me. Finally, I suddenly whipped into a fast dance, twirling here, there, flying cart wheeling, flipping, and lastly, I swept my hand down and a tidal wave came upon the piranhas and they died.

"You are under arrest!" a voice shouted. I turned and a man came out of the trees. He had black hair and glasses. "I am Lahar of the Magic Council."

"But, sir, I have done nothing wrong," I replied sweetly, using my charm on him. He faltered, not wanting to arrest me. "Nothing at all."

Lahar POV

She's right! How can I arrest a sweet, four year old girl like her? It would be wrong. I should help her!

"Well, then, come with me, sweetie. I'll help you. What's your name?" I asked her gently.

"My name? I-I don't know," she stuttered, looking scared.

"How about Lucy? Lucy Aria," I suggested.

Lucy POV

He got my name right! He got my name right! My name is Lucy, but now I am Lucy Aria. I like that name. I nodded happily. Uh oh! I'm forgetting my training! But he's so nice…

"Lucy, do you have magic?" he asked me.

"Yes! I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

"Of?" I felt confused. "Who was your dragon?"

"A-Acnologia."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Lahar POV

She's a Dragon Slayer! *Gasp! Gasp!* Of Acnologia no less! Dangerous! Powerful!

"Knights!" I shouted.

My Rune Knights came out and placed runes around the confused little girl. She just sat down, confused.

"What are you doing? Oh, I get it! We're playing a game, aren't we, Lahar-san?" she asked cutely. "How do we play?"

We all fell down, anime-style.

"Well, Lucy, this isn't a game. You are really dangerous," I told her, wincing at her cuteness.

"What?" she asked.

My knights succumbed to her cuteness.

Lucy POV

I was going to erase my dark magic, but he just had to do it. Growling, I erased the runes and faded into the shadows.

"Lahar," I seethed. "I was going to erase my magic for you and let you be my father, but since you just had to hurt me, I won't." I became one with the shadows. "Good bye!"

"Wait!" he shouted. "Come with me, Lucy! Erase your magic and you will be my daughter!"

Slowly, I thought about it. He used my weakness that I didn't know against me. A father. A family. Something I never had before. And really wanted. Unwillingly, I released my dark magic and screamed. The magic, so easily given to me, refused to leave my body. It turned against me. Finally, I forced it out and the darkness spit me out. I fainted, exhausted, with no energy left.

Lahar POV

I thought she had already left when I heard her scream. I felt guilty and pitied her. I knew what was happening. When someone is given dark magic and tries to force it out, they go through torture and pain, worse than anything imagined. However, knowing this, I knew she was trying to force it out. Then, the darkness spit her out from its shadows and I knew the dark magic was gone. Otherwise, she would have been caressed onto the ground. She fainted, exhausted from the struggle.

"Gently," I ordered my knights. They slowly took her in a gurney and followed me. "Lucy Aria, daughter of Lahar Aria of the Council, you will be taught the magic of light," I whispered to the young girl on the stretcher.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


End file.
